Jenkins
Jenkins is a character in Syphon Filter. He is an operative in The Agency, who was supervised by Deputy Director Edward Benton. During the Washington D.C. Attack by the terrorist organization known as the Black Baton, Jenkins' Team was sent in first on Search and Defuse while Gabriel Logan acted as the "Trigger", eliminating the terrorists one by one. It is presumed they acted as backup for CBDC, who were also on scene to disarm Viral Bombs planted by the terrorists. As Gabe fights his way through Georgia Street and later the Destroyed Subway, he learns that the Black Baton is making their way into Washington Park and contacts Lian Xing with the information, telling her to send Jenkins in that direction. Unfortunately for Jenkins and his team, Benton (who is in fact in cahoots with Black Baton) notifies Anton Girdeux and his terrorists that the Agency team is on the way and an ambush is set up waiting for them. Lian receives a distress call from Jenkins' Team claiming that they're under heavy fire and one of the terrorists has a "Flame Thrower" (Girdeux). Contact is lost with the team as Gabe tracks down and wounds Mara Aramov in the Main Subway Line. After Gabe is out of the subway and moving across the D.C. streets, he tells Lian to inform Jenkins that there are other smaller viral bombs situated throughout the park. Benton contacts him shortly thereafter with a "Mission Redirect", letting him know that Jenkins (as well as his team) have been eliminated and that he is to pick up their operation of defending the CBDC as they disarm the bombs. Logan eventually kills Girdeux, avenging Jenkins' death. Following the incident and during a briefing involving Pharcom as well as Edward Benton, Logan lays blame on his former superior for the botched operation in Costa Rica and Jenkins' entire team being wiped out. Logan later succeeds in eliminating Benton. Description Agent Jenkins (also once accidentally listed as Jensen) worked for the Agency in 1999 as the head of a small search and deploy team based in Washington, D.C. Once Erich Rhoemer attacked the city intending to release viral bombs, the Agency had to coordinate with the US Army Chemical and Biological Defense Command to find and defuse the explosives. Deputy Director Benton assigned two teams to the terrorist investigation: One included Gabe Logan on a solo field op with Lian Xing as an intelligence analyst, and Jenkins's team was the second. Jenkins pursued the terrorists en route to Washington Park where he identified that Anton Girdeux, Rhoemer's munitions expert, was equipped with a flamethrower. The team followed him into the park on the orders of Benton. In reality, Benton had been communicating with Rhoemer's forces and he could send them to intercept the agents before they interfered. Subsequent reports indicate that Jenkins and his entire team were burned alive and/or shot in the ambush. 'Appearances' Syphon Filter *Georgia Street (mentioned) *Destroyed Subway (mentioned) *Washington Park (mentioned) *Expo Center Reception (mentioned) 'Trivia' *Jenkins is never seen within the game or in any other title. *Jenkins' Team cannot be found within game, even as corpses following their destruction. It's unknown where they were killed in Washington Park. Category:The Agency Category:Characters Category:Syphon Filter Characters Category:Deceased Category:Unseen Characters Category:Deceased Characters